The Pain of Loving a Rainbow
by Terrabyte
Summary: Rainbow Dash had arrived from a long trip around Equestria and so on to see all of her friends had grown, and that she had reopened an old crush with a certain pink haired girl. But when an old high school crush who has returned from war. She is left to chose, and one wrong choice and someone is going to die. M for Sex, Violence, Rape, Language, and death. Rainbow X Pinkie and OC
1. Chapter 1

But I loved you...

Pinkie Pie stood there, her left hand slowly releasing the ballons with the word "I Love You". Her hair slowly went down as well did the tears that she tired to hold back. Her ear pressed against the door to still hear the woman she loved being loved by another. The thumping that was once on the bed had moved to the door, making a rythmic beat that slowly got faster until it was interrupted by heavy moaning and screaming. And finally the thing that finally broke that once energtic, happy, and loving person was when she heard the lover scream her name at the top of his god forsaken lungs

"RAINBOW DASH! GAHH!" he finally let out as he came on her. Rainbow Dash let out a small sigh of relief and smiled a little, but that smile was destroyed as she heard running and heavy sobbing as she ran down the hall and out the door, closing it with a slam. Rainbow Dash pushed her lover off of her, wiping the cum off her breasts and wraping her body in a cyan robe. She opened the door and nearly broke down crying as she saw the ballons with the words "I love you" written all over them. She wiped the fresh tears as she began to sprint out side, kicking the door open, nearly breaking it off it's hinges and not caring that her robe had accidently realesed exposing her self in all her glory. As she saw the pink haired woman approaching her car across the street, she was half way there before Rainbow yelled her name.

"Pinkie! Please let me explain!" she yelled at her, Pinkie stopped and turned, so that Rainbow Dash could see her crying face as well as her tear soaken dress.

"No, you can't explain this! I heard you getting fucked by that bastard! I... I... I thought you loved me! But you just played me! Played me like useless record!" She yelled back at her as Kick Start slowly exited the house with all his cloths on when he saw the stand off, he froze in his tracks as he heard her call him a bastard.

"Hey! I ain't no bastard you crazy cunt! Rainbow Dash chose me not you so get over it!" he shouted which got the attention of both girls. Rainbow Dash looked at him with a disgusted look, Pinkie Pie had gone from pale white from the crying to red hot fury in a second. She clenched and unclenched her hand in to a fist to try and calm herself. Then a small evil thought came up. She reached into her back pocket and slowly gripped the handle of the weapon in her pocket.

"Kick Start NOT NOW! GO BACK INSIDE UNTIL THIS IS OV-" Rainbow Dash yelled at him until she was interuped by a faint clicking sound. She turned back to Pinkie Pie to see her holding in both her hands a small handgun.

"No RD, let him stay, the best way to get rid of this problem, is to put some lead in that thick skull of his. And i'm pretty sure i can't miss a this range" she said flicking the saftey off, Rainbow Dash took the moment to tie the rope on the robe. She placed herself infront of him, knowing that Pinkie woul never shoot her.

"Pinkie, now calm down. I'm sure we can make a deal here." Rainbow Dash said hesitatly, she'd seen enough shows were this kind of thing happened. It usally ended with one of them dead. "Just p-put the gun down" She continued.

"NO! I WANT THIS SON OF BITCH DEAD SO THAT WE CAN BE TOGETHER!" she yelled stepping a few steps closer so that the barrel was just about two or three feet away, RD noticed that she had left a gap where she had a clear shot. She went to fill it but it was to late, there was an ear breakingly loud crack and Rainbow Dash felt a hot flash of pain. Her legs felt weak and her head suddenly felt lighter and soon she started seeing things... Small tid bits of her life in a brief 30 seconds. Then her legs gave in and she slowly fell down on her face, blood slowly surrounded her. And in the back of her mind she thought of what events had lead to her death... It all started 8 weeks ago...


	2. Side note

**Don't skip this please!**

* * *

Poll for the Zebras

Hey guys i require your assisstance with Ace of Queens. What should the Zebra country be named. A poll will open shortly after this is posted, vote wisely because this will affect the story in someway.


End file.
